Scent
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Aomine's new found knowledge of how Kagami judges a person's strength by their scent made him into a ball of flustered mess. AoKaga. One-shot.


**For AoKaga Month on Tumblr**

I was rewatching KnB and I can't believe I forgot there was a conversation between Kagami and Kuroko that said Kuroko smelled like nothing. OMG Kagami you animal. By the way, a friendly reminder that I have not been writing for a while and my skills must have rusted so pardon any mistakes and just the writing skills in general. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Kagami and I were sitting on the bench at the side of the public basketball court, re-hydrating ourselves after some intense one-on-ones to which I had gain consecutive winnings when Kagami asked me a weird question.

"Hey, Aomine. Do you want to know how you smell like?"

It was how nonchalant and proud Kagami looked that made me feel like I'm the insane one to think that being asked a question like that was weird. My eyebrows were shot to my hairline as I can't help but keep a long stare at Kagami, mouth agape before I slowly and carefully articulated my words.

"Are you fucking with me?"

Kagami scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with an offended look. He actually felt _offended_. What the fuck, Kagami?!

"A polite 'No, thank you.' would do." Kagami said peevishly.

I mean, what the fuck kind of question was that?!

"I was just being nice."

Did I voice it out?

"Yes, dumbass."

I kept silent after that, not very sure on what to say next with my eyes still locked on the other. Kagami glared at me for a while before relenting, sighing exasperatedly as he got up from the bench. My gaze followed him. He bent down and picked up the ball resting beside his foot, giving it a few experimental bounce before effortlessly dribbling it to the middle of the court. His back seemed dejected, if not on purpose. My lips were pressed into a thin, blatant line. _That idiot is unbelievable._

Pushing myself off of the bench with my palms, I sighed and stalked towards the idiot as I put on my most apologetic look.

"Alright, alright. Yes, I _do_ want to know." I felt like I was going to regret doing this as soon as Kagami turned around with a distinctly better mood and a blinding grin. My heart thumped slightly.

"Well, you know how I judge a person by how they smell?" Kagami started with yet another shocking question, throwing me off my feet figuratively.

"No." I replied flatly, making him wave his hand in the air to dismiss the stupid atmosphere I put up.

"Now you know. As I was saying, I judge a person by how they smell." Kagami stopped short, giving it an obvious punctuation of triumph. Too bad I couldn't care less.

"Get to the point." I stuffed my hands into my shorts and yawned wide, only to receive a harsh slap on my arm. It gained a little of my attention that I noticed his glare and a disappointing pout emerged from my lack of focus on him. I smirked.

Kagami didn't give me a chance to talk by babbling on how he knew Tetsu was weak at first glance(I mean, who wouldn't know?) because he smelled like nothing at all. He told me weak opponents smelled differently from strong ones and that apparently, us, the Generation of Miracles, have our own unique smell individually.

I stopped listening when he said Kise smelled like some expensive shampoo and Midorima smelled like red bean soup more than anything. I don't understand how those smell are related to strength but Kagami's a ball of weirdness in any way possible after all. I once thought it was an American thing and my meeting with his sworn brother(that beautiful bitch)left me with no doubts.

"I like your scent the best though."

I brought my focus back on to Kagami.

"Can you repeat that?" My eyes widened in surprise. I need to know that my ears weren't playing tricks on me and that the clenching of my heart wasn't for a fluke.

"I said, I like your scent the best." Kagami seemed annoyed at that but that didn't matter right now. I need him to elaborate on that and it looked like I had it written on my face because Kagami started talking again.

He said he didn't quite make out how I smelled at first because he was too focused on his impression of me 'cuz I may or may not have behaved like a total asshole during our first meeting. He told me he straightaway thought that I was a worthy opponent(it seemed like I was introduced by Midorima beforehand) without smelling me(okay, that's gross) because of the confident aura around me that might have blocked my true scent(I really need to get used to this).

"But," Kagami chuckled and somehow it pissed me off. "I never thought you'd smell like green tea."

A vein popped on my forehead. "Oi." I don't know why it irked me so but the way Kagami phrased it was irritating.

"Don't get me wrong. It's very alluring." Kagami waved his hands in the air in defense, grinning cheekily.

"I like it." His expression then softened into a genuine smile, hands slowly dropping to his sides.

I didn't know why it made my heart thump so fast but I blame it on the evening sunset that highlighted Kagami in a mesmerizing golden orange, shading him perfectly with the gentle smile acting as a beautiful gem on a golden crown.

Even so, I managed to keep my composure. I teased him for being such a cheeseball and called him a dumbass, panicking all the while that he might notice how flustered I was at the new found epiphany of how Kagami thought of me. So I brushed it off with basketball, stealing the ball and starting another one-on-one without prior notice. I was glad Kagami's a basketball-idiot for once. His mind was immediately strayed away from our previous conversation.

I should have trusted my initial instincts. I knew it. I regret faking interest at Kagami's question. Now I have to deal with the uncontrollable beating of my heart throughout the whole game.


End file.
